Desperado
by TheYoungTimpani
Summary: Tony and Ziva didn't know everything about each other's pasts, but they knew that they didn't have to be alone anymore. Fluffy Tiva Songfic Oneshot


**Desperado**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS or the song.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I was on a fic writing spree! This is a song-fic. You have been warned.

* * *

_Desperado_

_Why don't you come to your senses_

_You've been out ridin' fences_

_For so long now_

Tony held out his hand to Ziva and watched her face. He offered her so much with such a simple gesture. She had faced every thing that violence, espionage, and war could throw at a human and she had remained sane. This was only through the meticulous construction of her thick walls.

_Oh, you're a hard one_

_But I know that you've got your reasons_

He knew that he couldn't expect her to just let that wall come crashing down. It was there for a reason. She would be broken if it weren't for that wall. He knew that the very part of her that kept her from him, had saved her life before. She couldn't just let go.

_These things that are pleasin' you_

_Can hurt you somehow_

She had fought so hard to be stoic throughout her entire life and she had never been happy. Now she was here and was happier than she had ever dreamed of being. But she had let her wall fall into a state of disrepair. She punished herself on the inside for this. Was happiness really worth emotional weakness? Could she stand to risk everything just for herself?

_Don't you draw the Queen of Diamonds, boy_

_She'll beat your if she's able_

_Know the Queen of Hearts is always your best bet_

Wealth had been shown to Tony since the time he was an infant. In his younger days, he had always been drawn to material possessions. He was with the women who looked nice, dressed nice, and were easy to get drunk and naked. Now, here he was. Holding his heart out to a woman who didn't even own a television. A woman who didn't give a damn about material possessions. She had her heart, and that's all he wanted from her.

_Now it seems to me some fine things_

_Have been laid upon your table_

_But you only want the things that you can't get_

He could have any woman in this room, any woman in the world; but he didn't want them. He wanted Ziva and didn't even see the rest of the women anymore. All he saw was her and her wall. All he needed was her heart. And yet, that was the thing denied from him the most.

_Desperado_

_Oh, you ain't getting' no younger_

_Your pain and your hunger_

_They're drivin' you home_

He had been searching his entire life for something, but he hadn't ever known what it was. Now, here he stood, with his hand out to Ziva and he realized that all he needed was for her to take it and be with him.

_And freedom_

_Oh, freedom_

_Well, that's just some people talkin'_

_Your prison is walkin'_

_Through this world all alone_

Ziva knew that if she took his hand, everything would change. She could have what she had envied on the faces of every other couple in the world. She had been locked behind her walls for her entire adult life, now she realized that he was standing there with a sledgehammer. All she had to do would be to let him try. She didn't have to be alone anymore. He could set her free.

_And don't your feet get cold in the winter time?_

_The sky won't snow_

_The sun won't shine_

_It's hard to tell the nighttime from the day_

She thought about why she wasn't taking his hand. What did she really have to lose. It certainly wasn't anything good. She had nothing to lose and the world to gain. All that she had in her life had been wrong. Now she was being offered something that was so purely right. Her life had been nothing but a depressing mess. At the time, they all seemed to prove a point and provide happiness and pride. Looking back, she realized that none of that had lasted. All the happiness from the fights, the assassinations, and the battles had been fleeting.

_You're loosin' all your highs and lows_

_Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?_

Though to anyone else, his hand looked empty; Ziva saw what it really held. In his hand was the chance to let go of the past. Forget everything that she had witnessed, forget everything she had ever done. In that hand was a new beginning. What was keeping her from taking it? What was she so afraid of?

_Desperado_

_Why don't you come to your senses?_

_Come down from your fences_

_And open the gate_

He had stood outside her walls with a sledgehammer for so long, he needed to take a swing and he needed to take it now. With his hand outstretched to her, he asked, "Dance with me, Ziva?"

It was a small step, but even small steps will get you where you're going. And maybe they needed to take small steps. Maybe things needed to go slowly. Maybe this was all they needed for now. It was all he wanted right now. To start tearing down her walls, one swing at a time. He didn't have to tear down the whole thing, all he needed was to make enough room for a gate.

_It may be rainin'_

_But there's a rainbow above you_

He knew that she had lived a life that most would call horrible. He knew that she had done things that would make most people call her a monster. He knew that she had witnessed things that would break most people. But that didn't matter anymore, all he could see was who she is now. And that was beautiful.

_You better let somebody love you_

_You better let somebody love you_

_You better let somebody love you_

_Before it's_

_Too late_

"Of course I would" she said, reaching out and taking his hand. He led her out to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. "Thank you," she whispered. He just smiled and kissed the top of her head. They didn't have to be alone anymore.

* * *

**A.N.: **This song is _Desperado _by Johnny Cash (from Arkansas, like me!).

However, to me, this song will always be sung by Jeremiah. He has an amazing voice.

Therefore, this fic is for Jeremiah and his amazing voice. He was the first person I ever heard sing this song. I heard the Jeremiah version before the Johnny version!

Please review!


End file.
